Aayla Secura
|personality = Calm, resourceful, resilient, sometimes impulsive and reckless, patient, kind, empathetic, determined, smart |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars |actress = Amy Allen |occupation = Jedi Master Jedi General |alignment = Good |friends = Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli,Palpatine (formerly),Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Rex , Commander Gree (formerly), Commander Bly (formerly), Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Padmé Amidala, Lurmen |enemies = Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Lok Durd, Nute Gunray, Battle Droids, Count Dooku, Todo 360, General Grievous, Commander Gree, Commander Bly, Stormtroopers |likes = Jedi, Peace, the Force |dislikes = Sith, war, the Dark side |fate = Is killed by her own Clone Troopers on Felucia after Order 66 was executed |quote = "I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic |home = Ryloth (formerly) Coruscant }}Aayla Secura is a Twi'lek Jedi Master from the Star Wars franchise. Background Personality As a Jedi, Aayla was empathic, highly intelligent, and wise, but was also impulsive and slightly mischievous. She was also kind and always ready to share her knowledge. She had a lot of patience and was highly resourceful. Aayla had a brief romantic relationship with Kit Fisto, but she was dedicated to the Jedi Order and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than her relationship with Kit, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Physical appearance Aayla is athletic, beautiful, and voluptuous, and has blue skin, a common color of her species. Like all Twi'leks, she has two lekku emerging from the back of her head and rudimentary horns on either side of it where a secondary pair of headtails would grow to suppress fat on more portly Twi'leks. She has brown eyes, and eyebrows. cosmetically pink-stained lips, She wore a brown, leather crop-top with a singular left sleeve, (though her other arm is exposed) as well as brown tights, charcoal brown leather boots, and a brown headpiece around her forehead that extends to her lekku. She also has a very strong look to her face, according to a clone trooper she worked with. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Aayla was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker at his peak, Aayla was still one of the most powerful Force-users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Aayla utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. **'Force push:' Aayla utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force pull:' Aayla utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force cloak:' Aayla utilized Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves to make herself invisible to the naked eye. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Aayla was very skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the most skilled lightsaber duelists of her time. Aayla also used her athletic lightsaber skills to outwit her opponents. **'Form IV:' Aayla was a master of Ataru. **'Form V:' Aayla was a master of Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Aayla was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Aayla was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Aayla was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Aayla was highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a Jedi General, Aayla was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Aayla's valued weapon and possession was her blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Aayla had built a blue generic clan style bladed lightsaber-identical to ones used by Bultar Swan, Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia. She used it throughout her Jedi career and into the Clone Wars but lost it on a mission. It was replaced with another generic clan lightsaber that was identical to ones wielded by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin and was powered by another cobalt-blue crystal. It would remain in her possession up until her death during order 66 on Felucia. Secura was known to use yet a third green lightsaber from time to time during battles calling on her skill in Jar'Kai. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Aayla is first seen in the film descending a staircase briefly following Obi-Wan to find Yoda and the Younglings. She later went with a strike team led by Mace Windu to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmè Amidala on Geonosis. At one point, she kicked apart a battle droid while twirling her lightsaber, behind an unidentified Jedi killing a Geonosian. They were eventually cornered by droids, but were saved by Master Yoda and the Clone Army. Secura fought in the following battle, and is seen fighting alongside Kit Fisto, her ex-lover. Secura was made a general in the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Aayla is first seen meeting with Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Clone Commander Cody. While on Felucia with her clone troopers, Chancellor Palpatine ordered the execution of Order 66 after he was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Her clones pointed their blasters at her and began to fire, killing her. Even when she fell to the ground, they continued to hammer her with laser blasts. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' Aayla appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. In one episode, she is stranded on a neutral planet with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and Commander Bly. They are helped by the Lurmen creatures to defend the attack from Lot Dodd and the Separatists. They made it out in the end and successfully brought Dodd into custody. Disney Parks Aayla appears as a walk around character at Star Wars Weekends. Additionally her actress, Amy Allen, appeared to sign autographs at some of the events over the years. Gallery Aayla Secura on Maridun.png Aaylasecurarevengeofthesith.jpg Aaylasecurafeluciarevengeofthesith.jpg Aaylasecuraclonewars.jpg Aayla.jpg aaylasecurarevengeofthe.jpg aaylasecuraattackoftheclones.png AAYlA SECURA Disney Parck.jpg|Star Wars weekends Aayla Secura Tsum Tsum.jpg|Aayla Secura Tsum Tsum Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics